A New Banquet
by frodoschick
Summary: Songs are magical...especially when you are a member of the Zodiac. Akito has hired a new Troupe for more entertainment for the Banquet. But what impression will they leave upon the sensitve memebers?
1. Troupe 1139

A bunch of songs that I connected with Furuba. I hope you like!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing...

* * *

Dedication- Kyo...sigh...me Kyo-kun...and to Troupe 1139! I love you guys!

* * *

"Is it true, sensei?" asked Hatsuharu as Shigure exited from Akito's private chambers. "Will others be singing and dancing other than the Old Year and New Year?" 

"Yes." said Shigure, lighting up a cigarette. "Akito has decided that the tradition was getting dull for a long night feast. The Old Year and New Year will still dance, but there will be other entertainment while we eat."

"Who will it be?" asked Haru, eyebrows slightly raised.

"A drama troupe, from the Americas. Troupe 1139..."

* * *

_Across the Pacfic Ocean...in Florida..._

* * *

"Now, thespians!" called Captain Bonshewca, trying to gather her troop together. She finally blew a whistle from around her neck. They put down their scripts from their newest production, "Fools" by Neil Simon, and sat on the edge of their old, termite infested stage. 

"One of my friends, Kana Sohma, mentioned us to the head of her family. He has contacted us, and wants us to dance for his New Year banquet in Japan! Isn't that exciting?"

"You know what this means..." said Jillian, one of the thespian captains. Everyone nodded.

"CAR WASHES!" shouted everyone. Several people laughed.

"I wonder what we will be doing?" said one of the juniors, a girl named Laurel. Her friend, Drusilla, shrugged, and went back to drilling screws into the walls of the backdrop.

"Hmmm...we need to decide what we will be doing." said Jim, other thespian captain. "We need a vote!" Everyone cheered.

"Write down your ideas and put them in the Almighty Cauldron of Votes!" shouted Jillian, waving around the gold-spray painted bowl. Very soon, it was filled to the top with ideas.

JT thrust his hand in, starting to pull out slips of paper, shouting out the ideas. Logan stood near the white-board and wrote down the ideas. People shouted out their favorties and Caleb wrote down tally marks next to each idea. Soon, they had the top ten outlined, and the second ten underlined.

Captain Bonshewca laughed and looked up airlines that might be willing to help them get to Japan.

_"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"_ shouted her computer screen, lighting up with multi-colored disco lights. She clicked on the email, sent from _dogboylovesyou._ It was instuctions for their performance, and a request or two...

* * *

_About Three Months Later..._

* * *

"YAH-HOOO!" shouted Troupe 1139, coming off the plane. They were here! It was finally happening! 

"This is so exciting!" said Laurel, her eyes shining at all of the cute anime and manga posters everywhere. Corry, the tallest member of their troupe, snuck up behind her and tustled her long hair.

"You get excited about everything!" he said, laughing.

"I do, don't I?" All of the freshmen girls glared in their direction and instantly began to plot to get Laurel out of the way so one of them could score Corry.

"Let's get going, Troupe 1139!" shouted Captain Bonshewca, pointing to the exit where their bus was located. "The adventure has barely begun!"

* * *

_Later...at the Sohma Residence...Back-stage..._

* * *

"Where's the mascara?" 

"Where's the purple eye-shadow?"

"Where are my fish-nets?"

"JT, go to the guy's dressing room!"

"Dru, will you do my hair?"

"Ow! I burned myself on the curling iron!"

"Guys! Five minutes to curtain! They're finishing their dance performance!"

"Break a leg!" (x10000000000 times)

"Break a leg with your first big solo, Laurel!"

"Thanks Corry!"

'_Laurel must die!'_(scheming little freshmen...)

"PLACES!"

(Scrambling, rustling, a few last minute hair-sprays, and then dead silence.)

* * *

Short, I know. But the next couple of chappies will be great! 


	2. Who is the Monster and Who is the Man?

Thank you to the people who read, and gave me crits. I need them.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Furuba and never will.

* * *

Dedication- Once more, to Troupe 1139. SOUND OFF!

* * *

"As I'm sure you all know, I have hired a theatre troupe for our entertainment this evening. To introduce herself and the rest of the Troupe, Captain Bonshewca." Akito took his seat at the head of the table as C.B. stepped out from the curtains in front of the rest of the Zodiac. She froze, her pose allowing the sparkling sequins of her outfit to be showed off. A purple-red circus ringleader's coat graced her shoulders, falling down in shining folds. A sparkling red sequined hat was perched on her head. Her tight black pants accented her graceful legs, and the black riding boots with the red and purple designs added height to her already impressive height. 

Her sparkly purple eyeshadow glimmered as she opened her eyes. As she started to speak, the house lights dimmed, only allowing for the small tea-light candles on the Banquet board. Everyone sat, enchanted.

"Good evening..." she said, her voice low and sultry. "I bring to you, some of the best actors and actresses of this age." She took of her hat, allowing her black curly locks to tumble down around her face and shoulders. She replaced the hat, looking around into the eyes of each member of the Zodiac. "This show was created for the lover of fine things and the man of good taste. I hope that you enjoy this enchanting visit to the edges of the imagination..."

She was suddenly enveloped in fog and multi-colored lights. When it cleared, there was a young man standing there, dressed in yellow, purple and magenta. A purple mask upon his face outlined his eyes magficiently. A large purple hat with a giant yellow feather graced his longish black hair. A duplicate puppet of himself sat on his left hand. Bells began to chime...

"Listen, they're beautiful, no?" said the boy, jumping down from the stage and walking amoungst the audience.

"So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

- They don't? - said his puppet. Laughing, he spoke to it for a moment.

"No, silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower..." A tower appeared on the wall behind him.

"Lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature? - Who? -  
What is he? - What? -  
How did he come to be there - How? -  
Hush!" He whacked his puppet, and it whined, rubbing it's little head. Clopin turned to his spell-bound audience.

"And Clopin will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster." Darkness completely enveloped everyone, even Clopin. His voice sounded all around the astonished members of the Zodiac.

_"Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame..."_ A spotlight lit up on several people creeping out from the drawn curtains. A baby's planitive cry echoed through the silence.

"_Shup it up, will you?"_

_"We'll be spotted!"_

_"Hush, little one."_ said the only woman, a girl not nineteen, clutching a bundle.

_"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame..."_ Clopin remained hidden, his voice telling a story. The five gypsies stopped near the edge of the stage. The largish held out his hand.

_"Four guilders for safe passage into Paris!"_

_"But a trap had been laid for the gypsies..." _continued Clopin, assoldiers leapt out of hiding, grabbing them. The woman was left alone, as she was frozen in fear...  
_"And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells..." _A man on horseback entered the circle, his face thrown into sharp relief by the torch carryed by one of the soldiers. A man moaned...

_"Judge Claude Frollo."_

_"...The bells of Notre Dame!"_

_"Kyrie Eleison!" _cried several unseen voices in unison.

_"Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin." _Clopin's voice echoed around them, frightening and entrancing.

_"Kyrie Eleison!"_ sand the unseen choir.

_"And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within!"_ His voice reverberated, throwing echoes upon echoes. Frollo stared comtemptously at the gypsies at his mercy.

_"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." _His voice was dead and cold. Then, the soldiers noticed the woman, and bundle.

_"You there, what are you hiding?" _snapped a guard, grabbing the woman's arm. She struggled.

_"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her."_

_"She ran!"_ said Clopin, suddenly appearing in front of Momiji with a flash of smoke, then he vanished once more. During that time, the woman had gotten away and was running along the walls of the room, behind the Zodiac's seats. Frollo chased her on horseback. They thundered around the room, the woman taking secret shortcuts and leaping over tables. As they ran, the chorus sang...

_"Dies irae, dies illa  
Solvet saeclum in favilla  
Teste David cum sibylla  
Quantus tremor est futurus  
Quando Judex est venturus!" _As they were running, stone steps leading up to chruch doors had appeared on the stage, and the woman ran up them, pounding on the doors of the cathedral.

_"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!"_ Frollo followed her up the stairs. He grabbed at the bundle. She tried to protect it, but lost her balance...and fell down the stone steps. Frollo held the bundle, a mixture of confusion on his face.

"_A baby?" _He asked, peeling back the blanket. "_Ugh! A monster!"_ Frollo looked around, and, spying a well, made his way there and prepared to drop in the baby.

_"Stop!"_

_"Cried the Archdeacon!" _shouted Clopin from behind Shigure, vanishing once more.

_"This is an unholy deamon.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."_ He turned once more to the well. The Archdeacon kneeled next the baby's mother, who was laying very still at the bottom of the stone steps. His voice was horror-filled.

_"See there the blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame."_ Frollo turned towards the Archdeacon, still holding the baby.

_"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued." _He started to walk towards him. The Archdeacon stared up at him.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame?"_

_"My conscience is clear!"_ The Archdeacon stood up, a glare in his eyes. He pointed his finger straight at Frollo.

_"You can lie to yourself and your minions.  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm.  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes!  
The very eyes of Notre Dame!" _Eyes...dozens of eyes...appeared all around the assembled folks. They gasped as eyes appeared in front of them, behind them, surrounding them...

_"Kyrie Eleison!"_ cried the choir.

_"And for the first time in his life  
Of power and control..."_

_"Kyrie Eleison!"_ Frollo was turning about on the spot, staring at the eyes...

_"Frollo felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul!"_

_"What must I do?"_ Frollo asked, clutching the baby to his chest so hard that it cried out.

_"Care for the child, and raise it as your own."_ snarled the Archdeacon as he picked up the body of the baby's mother.

_"What? I'd be saddled with this misshapen ..?  
Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."_

_"Live here? Where?" _The Archdeacon turned, looking with contempt at Frollo.

_"Anywhere..."  
_

_"Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see..."  
_

_"The bell tower, perhaps  
And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways  
Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use...to me."_ Frollo smiled evilly at the small baby. The curtains fell across the scene, erasing it from the eyes of everyone. Another puff of purple smoke and Clopin was sitting in front of them.

_"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name...  
A name that means half-formed...Quasimodo." _Now a light shone through the white curtain, showing the silhouettes of puppets going up stairs. At first, it was Frollo with the baby, but soon turned to a young man going up the stairs alone.

_"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?" _The puppets vanished, leaving bells ringing, ringing, ringing, ringing!

_"Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!" _Clopin vanished in an explosion of purple smoke and red light, leaving behind a slight brimstone odor.

* * *

"Great job, JT." hissed several people smacking his butt as he passed to change for his next act. As he took off his mask, he fondly set aside the puppet, his adrenaline starting to ebb away...

* * *

"_Who is the monster?" _wondered several members of the Zodiac as they ate a few pieces of sushi and drank tea, waiting for the next segment. Yuki thought of Kyo, who had stayed home to watch over Tohru. He smiled as he thought of how the song related to Kyo.

_"He would have liked that..._" He thought, as the lights went out once more...


	3. Seasons of Love

Thank you again to the people who read and review. I hope that this is good.

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing...at all...

* * *

To all of the shows and movies that gave me songs and skits that this story was inspired by! Love ya'all!

* * *

Seven spotlights lit up seven people upon the stage, all different. Black, white, tall and short, all were different. Even their clothes were different. One girl was Goth/Punk, one was Preppy, and yet another was dressed in just jeans and a funky T-shirt. One boy was dressed like a Greaser, another like a sports guy and another in board shorts and a non-tacky Hawaiian shirt. The last person was a girl who was all of these styles combined. She had long brown hair and sparkling green eyeshadow on. The music began, and the people smiled. At first they remained still, but soon they moved to the beat of the song. 

_"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights?  
In cups of coffee?  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure  
A year in your life?_

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love..._

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love!"_ The all-girl stepped forward, her shell necklace glinting in the spotlight.

_"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan!_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?" _The tallest boy stepped forward, as the girl stepped back. He was the one dressed like a Greaser.

_"In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried?  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died?" _They all sang out together, a gorgeous sound produced. Ayame sniffed, and ran a hand across his eyes. Akito's mouth was a hard thin line. He did not like the "L" word.

_"It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!"_ The all-girl danced forward, her long brown hair swinging to the time of the music. The black bangles on her wrist jingled and gangled. As she sang the last part, the boys and girls on stage danced together, ballroom, homeroom, darkroom. All dance styles were mashed together to make a great show.

_"Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love,  
You measure in love  
Know that love is a gift  
From up above  
Seasons of love.  
Share love,  
give love  
spread love  
Measure...measure your life  
in love!"_ The boy dressed like a Greaser swept her off her feet, and they swung around, vanishing off stage as everyone disappeared. Ayame stood up, clapping hard.

"Sit down, Ayaa." snapped Hatori, jerking on his long robe. Ayame sat, still clapping.

"Did that girl remind you of anyone?" Shigure asked Yuki softly, as he ladled octopus onto his plate.

"No." snapped Yuki, who was in fact, thinking of the person that the soloist had reminded him of...

* * *

"Omigod, we did it!" whisper-shouted Laurel, still in Christopher's arms. She kissed his cheek, then dashed off to get ready for her duet. Chris shook his head, and smiled.

Corry met her backstage, her second costume over his arm. "You did wonderfully." he whispered, as Taylor and Liven brushed past him on their way to the next scene.

"Thank you." she whispered back. "I'll see you...in a few..." She turned and vanished into the girl's dressing room, narrowly avoiding a bucket of water attached to a string.

"Curses!" muttered the scheming freshman. "Foiled again!"

* * *

Thank you to all who read...NOW PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE/PURPLE BUTTON! 


	4. Poison

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

Dedicated to Animelovergirl101 and Musa Rox . Thank you both sooooo much!

* * *

The lights went out once more. Ayame giggled hopelessly in the dark. Momiji leaned against Shigure, feeling rather tired. Ren leaned forward slightly, not wanting to show that she was interested...The lights came up on a table and chairs. One of the chairs was already occupied, by a girl in a bright red dress. She had gorgeous long black hair, and the expression like she wanted to kill everything, starting with the blindfolded boy she had at knifepoint and moving on to everyone in the audience. Another girl dashed out of the wings, dressed sexily in black with a sword by her side. She halted when she saw the others. 

"So, it is down to you, and it is down to me..." The girl in black took a few steps closer. "If you wish him dead, by all means keep moving forward." said Scarlet, laughing carelessly.

"Let me explain." said Sable, hands up, stepping even closer. She stopped when the boy gave a little cry, as Scarlet dug the blade in a little harder.

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen." She glared hatefully at the intruder.

"Perhaps, an arrangement can be reached?" asked Sable, takng one more step closer.

"There will be no arrangement, and you're killing him..." The boy was shying away from the blade. Scarlet grabbed his hair, jerking him back to the position he had been in. Sable wisely stopped.

"Well if there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse." Sable said, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid so. I can't compete with you physically and you're no match for my brains." said Scarlet snidely, flipping long black tresses.

"You're that smart?" asked Sable, eyebrows raised.

"Let me put it this way, have you ever heard of Plato? Aristotle? Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons." she snapped, riled that she wasn't getting more of a rise out of her.

"Really? In that case I challenge you to a Battle of Wits."

"For him? To the Death? I accept!" Scarlet snapped the blade back into it's scabbard, giving the boy another jerk of his hair, and gesturing Sable closer. Sable sat in the chair across from Scarlet, pulling out a small cylinder and uncorking it.

"Good. Then pour the wine. Inhale this, but do not touch." Scarlet gave it a deft sniff.

"Hmph. I smell nothing." She handed it back.

"What you do not smell is called Iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadly poisons known to man." Sable suddenly snatched the goblets off the table. She held them behind her back. Nex thing, the goblets were back on the table, and she was tossing away the crushed cylinder.

"Alright, where is the poison? The Battle of Wits has begun. Its ends when you decide and we both drink and find out who is right, and who is dead." She sat back, arms crossed and smiled.

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: Are you the sort of girl who would put the poison into her own goblet or her enemies? Now, a clever girl would put the poison into her own goblet because she would know that only a great fool would reach for what she was given. I am not a great fool so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool--you would have counted on it--so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!" Scarlet tossed her hair, then pulled the boy a little closer by the roots of his hair.

"You've made your decision then?" asked Sable, still smiling a small, superior smile.

"Oh not remotely! Because Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them as you are nottrusted by me so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." Sable nodded generously.

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect."

"Wait 'till I get going! Where was I?"

"Australia." prompted Sable. Scarlet leaped on it.

"Yes, Australia! And you must have suspected I would've know the powder's origin so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now." said Sable, shaking her head.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?!? You've beaten my giant which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you've also bested my Spaniard, which means you must've studied--and in studying you must've learned that man is mortal, so you would've put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Scarlet continued, her eyes glowing.

"You're trying to trick into giving away something. It won't work." laughed Sable.

"It has worked! You've given everything away! I know where the poison is!" declared Scarlet, becoming angry.

"Then make your choice!" snarled Sable.

"I will. And I choose--What in the world can that be?!?" Scarlet pointed off somewhere over the audience's head. Momiji and Hiro both looked.

"What? Where? I don't see anything." said Sable, peering off into the blackness of the room. Scarlet deftly switched the glasses while her back was turned. Shigure smiled, nodding knowingly. Sable turned back, eyes glowering dangerously.

"Oh well I... I could've sworn I saw something..uhhhh, no matter." Scarlet began to giggle, putting up her hand to hid the grin.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sable.

"I-I'll tell ya in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass and you from yours." They lifted their glasses and drained them.

"You guessed wrong." said Sable, her goblet hitting the table with a resounding ring.

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Haha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well known is this: never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line! AHAHAHAHAHAhaha! aHahahahaha! aHahaha--!" Scarlet suddenly stopped laughing. With the ear-splitting grin still on her face, she toppled over.

Sable got up and walked over to the boy. She gently took his blindfold off. He looked at the fallen Scarlet, then back at his rescuer.

"The poison was in your goblet the entire time..." He said, his voice full of adorement.

"It was in both. I've spent the last few years developing an immunity to iocane powder." said Sable, helping him up.

"I love you." he said. Sable laughed, picked him up and carried him offstage.

* * *

Everyone laughed, as it was such a ironic play on the regular Princess-Rescue genre.

"That was nice, wasn't it Kisa?" said Hiro, taking Kisa's hand.

"Yes..." said Kisa, smiling. "I wish...Onee-Chan...could have seen it..."

_"Does she think about **her** twenty-four-seven?_" yelled Hiro in his head, while gently sniling at Kisa. Shigure turned to see Ren smiling.

"Ohhhh...Ren is smiling!" he said. "Is Haru...?" He winked. Ren gave him a dirty look.

"If you cannot see, Haru is seated across from me." she said, gesturing. "A small pond separates these two tables." Shigure nodded, still smiling.

* * *

"Ready?' whispered Laurel excitedly, grabbing Corry's hand. He nodded...the lights went out...a purple/blue wash covered the stage...Corry lead Laurel out into the shadowy world... 


	5. Kiss Me Too Firecely

Ohhh...so many reviews...I love the two people who keep reviewing and reviewing! I love die-hards!!

* * *

Dedicated to Troupe 1139 and my two main reviewers! They're so sweet!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own none of the songs, and none of the characters. The members of the Troupe are based on real people, and I don't own them! Or their names!

* * *

Kagura laughed happily. "Isn't this the greatest?" she asked Ritsu. Ritsu nodded, still smiling. 

"Ohhh, Ritsu is smiling!" said Shigure teasingly.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL STOP SMILING-!"

"I kid, I kid." said Shigure, slapping a hand across his face. Ritsu instantly stopped. The lights suddenly went out. Kisa gasped. Hiro gently took her hand.

"I'm here." he whispered. Kisa smiled. Purple and blue lights cascaded down over the stage. Shadows of trees were thrown against the backdrop. A tall boy stepped out of the wings, a girl's hand enclosed in his. He led her around the stage for a while. Then they stopped in the center of the stage. They knelt, facing each other...their hands enclosed together...

"_Kiss me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight...  
I need help beliveing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me..._" She took his hand and rubbed it against the side of her face, as if not truly believeing that he was here. In response, he stroked her face, his fingers tracing the outline of her jaw. She smiled warmly, and sang again.

"_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine,  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline!  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast...  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine..._" Their fingers intertwined, his hand almost dwarfing hers. She giggled, and he planted a small kiss on her forehead before singing.

"_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes.  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell!"_ They both reached for each other, and both clasped each other.

_"Every moment  
As long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time!"_ A thought seemed to strike him.

_"Say, there's no future  
For us as a pair..."_ She grinned wickedly.

_"And though I know I may know  
I don't care!"_

"_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine,  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine!  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though...  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_!" She turned away for a split second. He clasped her shoulder...

"What is it?" She turned back to him, both of her hands taking ahold of his face gently.

"It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked!" She brought his face down to hers, and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. They fell to the floor, still kissing.

Rin gently put her hand over Kisa's eyes.

* * *

I love Wicked. Wicked. Wicked, Wicked, Wicked, Wicked. Wicked. WICKED! 


	6. Reflections

This is going out to Yuki-kun. Go rat! (gets major glare from Kyo-kun) Umm...I mean...go cat! Yeah, cat!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing at all...pity me...

* * *

Dedication-Troupe 1139!! Kick a-- at Districts!!

* * *

There was a slight breather as a Troupe member performed juggling tricks onstage as the rest of the Zodiac ate. Rin smiled at the memory of the last song. It reminded her so much of Hatsuharu and herself. love, and a carelessness that showed their passion for each other. It was so sweet. She glanced up at the head table and caught Akito staring at her. She lowered her eyes and picked at the _fugi_ before her. She could still feel his cold eyes on her... 

Yuki sighed, poking up a piece of vegetable. He ate it, thinking about the performances. It was as if they were doing a song or skit for each of the Zodiac members...but...then they would've needed outside help. But...he sighed again. He over-anaylzing things again. Just then, the lights went out again. Hatori sighed, and Momiji sighed. (Both were different sighs)

A spotlight came up on a girl with long black hair up in a complicated bun/hairstyle. She was wearing make-up (lots of it) and a fancy kimono. She was kneeling at the edge of the small pond that was between the tables. She was staring at her reflection.

_"Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me...  
Every day, it's as if I play a part..."_

She stood, allowing the lgiht to accent her tall figure. She began to walk around the edges of the pool, still staring at her reflection.

_"Now I see,  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart...  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

She knelt down by the waters again, and using them as a mirror, stripped off her huge earrings and many neckalces. She threw them into the water.

_"I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in.  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am!"_

She then ripped off the exquisitely embroidered shoes and threw them. One hit the wall behind Akito's head and the other fell into the lap of Ayame. She continued to stare at herself. As she sang, Yuki could feel a connection to his life and the words...

_"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Then her hands reached slowly up, and she slowly undid the complicated bun/hairstyle. And as the black tresses fell around her shoulders she seemed to take new heart.

_"There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why!"_

She suddenly stood up and faced the Zodiac. She looked at Hatori, Ayame and Shigure before turning her firey gaze on Yuki. He stared right back at her.

_"Why must we all conceal  
What we think?  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?!"_

She then ripped off the kimono, revealing a simple outfit of blue and green, not the frilly pink and purple that had bedecked the kimono. Kneeling there with no jewelry, no shoes and her fancy outfit gone, she looked almost normal. Her hand entered the water. It lifted a cupped hand to her face.

_"I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time."_

She rubbed, and the make-up came off, and they saw her true face for the first time. She was quite pretty, in a normal way. As she saw her reflection, she smiled.

_"When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?"_

Blackout.

* * *

"Great job, Taylor." whispered several people as two techies slid out into the blackness to retrive the slippers, kimono and jewelry. Taylor smiled indifferently. 

"I hope everybody's ready for the next one." she hissed. As a thespian captain, she had to keep everyone on their toes. They saluted silently. She nodded curtly.

* * *

"Wow..." said Ayame, still holding the slipper. "Such exquisite craftmanship. I simply must ask who-" 

"Excuse me, sir. But I will need that back." said a small black clad figure, holding out her hand. In her other was clutched the other slipper.

"Who made these wonderful slippers? I would like to stock-"

"I don't know, one of the actor's parents lent them to us. I need it back sir." Ayame sighed, and handed it her, regretting letting it pass through his fingers. The girl vanished as soon as the slipper hit her hand.

"No need to look like it's the end of the world, Ayame." said Hatsuharu, supporting his head in his hands. He looked across at Rin who was still picking at her food. He sighed.

Yuki sat deep in thought about this performance. _I may be right about this whole thing..._ He thought. _The first song...that was Kyo, no doubt. The second song was either for Hatori-san or Ayaa. This last song...it was for me..._

* * *

Umm...I need help. I've run out of ideas! Think of something for each of the other Zodiac characters! Or just make some suggestions or something! HELP!! 


	7. The Finale

Thank you for reviewing! I love you all!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all Furuba, or Lion King, or cool or anything. At all.

* * *

Hatori checked his watch. It was near midnight. Almost time for the show to end. There had been a number of solos, monolouges and small stage musicals. Most of them had been about regret, lost love, love barely recognized and the destroyment of monsters that looked like people. Akito was looking more and more tense. The lights had come up for a short minute, enough time for them to refill their tea cups. Kisa was falling asleep on Hiro's shoulder and Ayame was falling asleep on Shigure's shoulder. The lights dimmed once more. In almost complete darkness, they heard feet pattering past them. It fell silent. Lights came up on 13 people standing behind each Zodiac member. Their faces were lowered, casting shadows. Drums started to beat... 

_"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala...Ingonyama nengw'enmabala..."_ As the people sang this, they looked slowly up, until their faces were in full glory. They had masks on, masks of animals. Masks of the Chinese Zodiac. Each person was behind the person cursed with the animal on their face. Everyone was suddenly awake, all were staring.

_"Night." _came a voice from behind Akito. Everyone, including the Zodiac members, whipped their heads around. A person was standing behind Akito. You could not tell if it were a man or woman. They even had Akito's hair and eyes. Their voice, however, gave them away. Female.  
_"And the spirit of life  
Calling..." _She started to move around, walking amoungst the Zodiac. As she walked, she left a gentle touch on shoulders and a whispered breath in ears.

_"Oh, oh, iyo." _sang the chorus, swaying to the beat of the drums. If the girl past them, they turned their heads away, and yet worshiped her.

_"Iyo, Mamela."  
_

_"Oh, oh, iyo..."_

_"And a voice...  
Just the fear of a child  
Answers..." _She caressed the face of Kisa, and started making her way back to her place at the head of the table.

_"Oh, oh, iyo..."_

_"Oh, mamela..." _She cast her glances around at the animals, all wearing the masks of the Zodiac. Yuki suddenly noticed that the rat mask...the boy who was wearing it...had silver hair...

_"Oh, oh, iyo..."_ The chorus almost seemed afraid to move without her permission.

_"Ubukhosi bo khokho!"_ shouted the cat mask, throwing his arms out, in an attempt to get everyone to dance.

_"We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!" _shouted the rest of the animals, all throwing out their arms and spinning.

_"Wait!"_ She shouted, and all stopped. Her voice was echoed in the chorus.

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait..."_

_"There's no mountain too great..."_

_"Oh, oh, iyo..."_ They resumed their neutral positions behind their people. Their heads were down again.

_"Hear these words and have faith.  
Oh, oh, iyo.  
Have faith." _At these words, she spread her arms and they started to dance and chant...

_"Hela hey mamela.  
Hela hey mamela,  
Hela hey mamela  
Hela hey mamela..."_ They continued their chant and dance as She started to sing another verse.

_"He lives in you,  
He lives in me.  
He watches over  
Everything we see.  
Into the water,  
Into the truth,  
In your reflection  
He lives in you..." _As they danced and sang this, Yuki noticed that the rest of them all had the same hair color as the person who was possessed by the spirit of the Zodiac. The tall guy, with the snake mask, he had long silver hair. And the girl, in the tiger mask, had orange-red hair. And the boy in the rabbit mask...he had blond hair. It was almost as if they were symbols of the real Zodiac people...

There was a slight musical interlude, in which the animals covorted about the hall, changing places, and intertwining in the giant circle of life. When She sang the next bit, they started a more complicated, intricate dance. There were more animal movements, more leaps and spins. The chant continued...Although some of the chorus joined in with Her, the chant was as ever present as before.

_"He lives in you,  
He lives in me.  
He watches over  
Everything we see.  
Into the water,  
Into the truth,  
In your reflection  
He lives in you..." _The chorus suddenly turned away from the head of table and started towards the back of the room, to the stage. Her face contorted and she started to reach out...

"_He lives in you..._" sang the chorus. They sang it five times, each time taking one step closer to the stage..._to freedom_, thought Yuki. Suddnely, it was if She had grabbed them all, and she yanked them back into the circle. Drums pounded as they began a painfully contorting dance to come back to the circle. Rin gasped and felt like she was going to be sick when she saw the girl in the horse mask with the long black hair contort almost in half...backwards.

With a suddenly clash of drums and native instruments, they joined hands in a giant circle. As She sang, they danced around the table, never once breaking hands. While most of the chorus joined in, the chant of "_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela..._" was still ever as loud as before.

"_He lives in you!  
He lives in me!  
He watches over,  
Everything we see!  
Into the water,  
Into the truth,  
In your reflection,  
He lives in you!" _But wait. What was this? A girl, a girl with longish brown hair, a gentle face and large brown eyes popped on the outside of the circle. She tried to break the bonds between them, but she herself was too weak. When she ran past Her, She knocked her into the water. She stood theateningly over the girl in the pool, who was on her knees. She held out a pleading hand to members of the chorus dancing around. They couldn't help her.

"_He lives in you!" _they shouted, then a miracle happened. The rat broke free, and jumped down into the water.

"_Oh,_ _he lives in me!" _He helped the girl to her feet.

"_He watches over...!"_ the chorus continued, and then the second miracle happened. The cat broke free. He jumped into the water as well.

"_Watches over..." _Sang the cat, grabbing the girl's hands and spinning with her.

_"Everything we see!" _The chorus seemed to be making excuses not to jump.

_"Oh, everything we see!"_

_"Into the water!" _Suddenly, they all leaped over the real members of the Zodiac, the table and the pools ledge. They broke hands as the hit the water and began a new dance, much more beautiful than the others.

_"Into the water!"_

_"Into the truth!" _They all suddenly ripped off their masks and threw them .Each landed on the plate of the member of the Zodiac they belonged to.

_"Hela hey mamela!"_

_"In your reflection..." _The boy who had the long silver hair picked up the girl with the long brown hair who had broken the spell, and lifted her above their heads, to place her on his shoulder. They all danced around, facing her.

_"She lives in you!" _The drums clashed once last time...

* * *

Momiji wiped away tears of joy that they were finally able to dance on their own without Her controlling them. _Will that happen to us...?_ he wondered. _Will we be able to dance alone...?_

* * *


End file.
